The Choice
by ma1teo
Summary: This is how I wished the whole Nik & Rebecca storyline played out. Nik has found out who Rebecca truely is and now he is alone. What will he choose to do now. Will he choose to remain in his past or move on with with the woman he truely love.


This is how I wished the whole Nik & Rebecca storyline played out. I know it's wishful thinking but I wish GH would come to their senses.

* * *

Nikolas sat in the chair trying to break away. In the same room sat his brother and sister tied up as well. He was moving his arms to try to loosen the ropes and biting down on the cloth inside his mouth like he could chew away the cloth. Logic wasn't on his mind right now he just wanted to break away from this mad woman and her sidekick. All he wanted to do was take away everyone he cared about and run away from this mad woman. Now they were sitting in his home; a place he had always felt safe at. Now he just wanted to get as far away as possible from his home taking his siblings and his son. The only thing he was thankful for at this very moment was that he had managed to get his son away sensing something was going to happen and it wouldn't be good.

He looked at the woman holding a gun someone he thought he had cared for once. The truth is that he never cared for her he just couldn't distinguish her from the woman he thought he was going to love for the rest of his life. So much has changed within the last two years. He lost Emily, the tumor, caring for Nadine and spending time with her, breaking her heart for this woman because she looked like Emily. Regret filled his heart and his body. How could he ever had trusted this woman or even like her. She wasn't anything like his Emily; sweet and kind.

Before he let this woman come into his life he was doing so much to move his life forward but he ending up just where he was when he had the tumor. Now he had no one in his life to help him get back so much that he had lost. Before, at least he had Nadine who would constantly talk to him. She would continue to talk to him until she was blue in the face convincing him to move forward and to live for his son. Rebecca didn't care about anyone in his life especially his son. She was a cold, selfish bitch; the total opposite of Nadine.

Helena walks to Nikolas and moves the cloth out of his mouth.

"So, Nikolas what about getting me what I want? I need that money now," Helena asked.

"Not a chance in hell I'm giving you anything. You're the devil and you're definitely not getting your hands on my son."

"Not even for you're Emily? " Helena responded while moving the gun to Rebecca's temple.

"That woman is not Emily. I couldn't care less about her." Nikolas responded bitterly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about you're brother and sister? Would you do it to help them?" Helena said while moving the gun from lucky to lulu.

"Wait, I got a better idea. What about her."

Just then two men walked in with the blonde he knew all too well. He recognized her beautiful tendrils and petite figure. He saw fear in her beautiful blue eyes which made him immediately sad. They threw her to the ground.

Nikolas starts fighting to get himself loose from the ropes.

"No!!! Just let her go."

"Wow, look Rebecca finally a reaction. Looks like I underestimated his affection for the blonde. It's amazing I thought after their breakup that he didn't care about her and it looks like it's the exact opposite. I had to laugh at myself when she was breaking up with him and he couldn't help his eyes off Rebecca. Nikolas, you were such an ass. Coming from me that is saying a lot." Helena said humorously and then moves the gun to her head.

Nikolas immediately felt horrible because she was right; he was a total ass. He saw so much when he looked into her eyes. He saw the fear and the hurt and he felt bad he had put all of that there. Something he would have seen if he just looked at her and really looked at her on that fateful day at Kelly's before she walked out of his life forever. He never meant to hurt her like he did. He knew she was in love with him and in his mind he was doing the right thing. All he could hear was his Aunt Alexis' voice in his head telling him that he needed to let her go. He needed to let her go so she could love someone who would love her back like she deserved.

The truth is that he has been miserable without her in his life. Even when he was with Rebecca before he realized what she really was Nadine never left his mind and invaded his thoughts and his dreams. He remembered the first time he saw Nadine after their breakup how she avoided him at all costs. As soon as he got off the elevator she left the nurse's station but remembered the contact their eyes had before she retreated. It was strong and he still felt connected to her even after she left the room.

"Tie her up."

The men did as they were ordered and tied the woman up and put a piece of cloth in her mouth so she couldn't talk. They moved her to the chair with one of the men taking it upon himself to touch her breast.

"Get you're thilty hands off of her!!" Nikolas screamed wanting to rip his head off.

"Awe. You made him mad. I like it. Please continue." Helena said to the man.

In an attempt to tease Nikolas the man continued touching her all over then moved his hands to her face.

"Now aren't you a pretty little thing?" The man said and moved the cloth out of her mouth and kissed her on the lips. She tried moving her face so he would stop kissing her. That didn't stop him he just grabbed her face so she couldn't move and he kissed her harder.

Nikolas was fuming at seeing the man treat Nadine as he was. He was determined to get himself loose and tried harder to release himself from the restraints. He moved up and down and sideways to get the ropes loosened.

"Get off of her."

"That's quite enough. We have teased him for long enough and we have work to do."

The man reluctantly stopped kissing her and sat her back in the chair so she was facing Nikolas. He saw tears in her eyes and all he could say was

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If you never got involved with me you wouldn't be here right now."

"Is that what you wished; that you never got involved with me?"

Nikolas looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course not. Nadine, sometimes I don't know what you're thinking. The time we were together was incredible and wouldn't trade that time for anything in this world."

Nadine sat there looking embarrassed at Nikolas' comment. All Nikolas was wishing was that they were alone together so they could actually talk honestly about their breakup. Something they have never really done. He couldn't tell her how he really felt with them tied up. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and feel her soft skin and wanted to kiss her good and hard with everything he had in him.

Helena, Rebecca, and the men came back.

One of the men was holding a device and Helena instructed him to tie it around Nadine. Nadine looked at the device and knew exactly what it was when she saw the countdown of the clock.

Nadine looked up and saw Nikolas and met his eyes pleading with him to help her. She knew he would if he could. His eyes were getting watery and sad with the thought of what they were going to do to her. All he knew is that he couldn't lose her. It's one thing not to have her in his life but it's another thing to have her not in this world breathing as he does. She would not be able to give the amazing gifts that she has to offer.

"No!!!!! Please let her go. I'll give you whatever you want just let her go." Nikolas said shaken while tears feel from his eyes.

The countdown on the clock started at 15 minutes and a minute had already gone by. He was racking his brain for whatever he could do to save her.

"Now that's more like it," Helena said.

She continues, "Well you know how much money I want now as far as me taking custody of Spencer."

"NO!!!!!!" Nadine cried

"Nikolas, you can't."

"It's okay. Either way she's going to get him because she'll kill all of us and Spencer would have no one to take care of him."

"Nikolas, No. That's not true. You can't agree to give him to her."

Nikolas always loved this part of her. Nadine , the optimistic, that refused to give up on anything.

Nikolas started smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"At you. I have always loved this part of you and it's what I miss the most about you."

Now it was Nadine's turn to smile. They could have been on a deserted island for all they knew because right now they were hundreds of miles from the situation and all the people around them. Right now in this moment they were alone staring in each other's eyes looking for the haven and shelter for that moment.

The clock continued to countdown.

"As I was saying ,Nikolas, Spencer will leave with me and I will take good care of him."

"I wouldn't hold my breath."

Helena laughed at his response.

"What do you doubt my capabilities?"

"That's an understatement."

7 minutes left on the clock.

Nikolas stared at the time thinking all the time he would miss with his son and with this woman he knew now he could have a future with.

Just then Luke comes bursting in the room with a few men including Robert Scorpio and Ethan.

The men take the weapons from Rebecca and the men while Luke holds a knife to Helen's throat.

"Let them go now."

"No."

He presses the knife harder to her throat. "Don't you want to rethink that?"

"Luke, she has a bomb on Nadine."

They tie up Rebecca and the two men.

Then Robert unties Nikolas and he rushes to Nadine's side.

"Someone has to tell me what to do."

Ethan goes over and unties Lucky and Lulu while Robert rushes to Nadine's side and starts working to disarm the bomb.

"You guys need to get out of here. There isn't enough time."

"There is no way I'm leaving you Nadine."

"Please Nikolas you need to think of your son."

"Right now all I can think of is you and how much I love you."

"What?"

"Nadine Crowell, I love you more than anything in this world and I'm so sorry for everything I've done." He says while he puts his hands on the side of her face.

Robert rolls his eyes but continues to try to disarm the bomb.

Nadine didn't know what to say all she knew is that this is what she wanted to hear for so long. Tears came from her eyes and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Do you really? You're not just saying that are you because if you…"

"Nadine. I really do love you and didn't realize it until I lost you. I love you for the person you are and the amazing things that make you who you are."

"But how was it so easy for you to let me go?"

"Oh god. I can't explain what I was thinking back then. I am so ashamed of the way I behaved and acted towards you. All I can say is I didn't think that I loved you but needed to let you go so you could find someone else who could. The only thing I could think of at that time was Emily. That's all Rebecca was to me, a reminder of Emily. Being with her was easy because my brain thought she was Emily. Being with you was all about being with you Nadine and the amazing person that you are."

"Nikolas…"

"Nadine, we are going to get you out of here and we are going to talk about this more. I promise."

Three minutes left on the clock.

"I know I should wait until we have some privacy to tell you all of this. I just couldn't let you not know how I felt if something did happen to you right now. I couldn't lose you without you knowing how much I do love you."

"Okay… Done the bomb is disarmed. Nikolas then took the bomb off her and untied her. He grabbed her from the chair and embraced her and started passionately kissing her.

"Wait."

"Nadine before you say that this not going to work. Let me say a few things."

"Nikolas…"

"Nadine, I love you for the little things that make you amazing. The way you babble when you get scared or nervous. Your wrist ducky because the most important thing to you is to put a smile on a child's face. The way you never gave up on me when I was being stubborn. The way you talked to me until you were blue in the face when we hardly even knew each other. How the most important thing to you is to help people. How selfless, beautiful, and funny you are. How you spent time with Spencer not because I asked you to but because you wanted to."

"Nikolas, who's babbling now?"

Nikolas laughs

"Something you were always able to do so easily."

"Nikolas, I love you too. I have loved you for so long. I didn't think you were ever going to love me back and that broke my heart so bad. When you told me that we had no future; I didn't know how I was going to recover from that. No man I have ever been with or could be with would ever come close to meaning what you meant to me. What you mean to me."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? For finally telling me how you felt. For being honest with me. For finally choosing me."

"I will always choose you." He said while they were both smiling and moving their foreheads together.

"I hate to break up this moment but we need to take of care of this scum. Robert, take him while ethan, you take him" Luke said while pointing to the two men.

Luke continues, "Of course I'll take Helena oh and Lucky can you take Rebecca?"

"Wait a second…." Nadine says

"I would like a minute with her. Alone." She says while moving towards Rebecca.

Nikolas tries to grab her from taking another step and turns her around.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"Nikolas, please I need to do this."

Nikolas saw she was not going to take No for an answer.

"Fine. But yell if you need me. I will be right out the door and will be here in one second."

"I know."

They started leaving the room and Nikolas hesitantly leaves as well but not without taking one last look at Nadine before he left.

Then for the first time ever it was just Rebecca and Nadine alone in the room. She looked at the woman who purposely went after the man she loved and the anger grew inside her.

"Why?? Why did you go after Nikolas like you did? Why were you purposely going after him playing mind games with him?"

"It had nothing to do with you or even him. It was all about the money. It was my in."

Nadine listened to the woman speak about basically destroying lives for money and she couldn't comprehend it. To her people are the most important thing and money really never meant much to her.

"Why Nikolas? Why Port Charles? Why anywhere in this world why here? You purposely tried to destroy lives. How can you live with yourself?"

"I can live with myself quite fine. You are quite naïve; aren't you? The question I have for you is how can you forgive him when he treated you so badly? What's going to happen the next time someone tries to come between the two of you?"

Nadine knew she shouldn't pay attention to the woman but in a way she thought she was right.

"We'll figure it out. I don't know why I'm here but I guess I just wanted to hear from you the reasons. Did you ever love him?"

"No, not in the least bit."

Nadine was thankful for that at least. She knew there was really no point to this but she knew she needed to do it.

"Okay. I'm done" Nadine yelled.

Nikolas and Lucky came running in. Nikolas ran to her and threw his arms around her and started kissing her face up and down. Lucky walked out with Rebecca leaving Nikolas and Nadine alone for the first time.

"Nikolas, promise me you'll never do that to me again."

"Nadine, I can't promise I won't make mistakes. But I promise I won't do anything like that again. Like I said before I promise to always and forever choose you, my love."

Nadine threw her hands around his neck and started kissing him.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

They just held each other knowing what the other had promised and knew that they would be happy and safe as long as the other person still loved them. For the first time since Emily's death Nikolas could see his future and it was with Nadine.


End file.
